


High School Debut!

by ikarosss



Category: Free!, High School Debut, Koukou Debut | High School Debut
Genre: Ai wants a gf, Anime, Free! - Freeform, High School Debut - Freeform, Jdrama, M/M, Surprise! - Freeform, Whoa, but he's actually gay af, jpop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarosss/pseuds/ikarosss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' I Nitori Aiichrou used to be on the swimming team up until my last year of junior high. All that time I was only focused on swimming and nothing else really. I actually really loved swimming I've made great friends and did my best so I was happy with doing it. But there was just one thing missing. After practices I always saw the other guys with girlfriends. And so many couples. They were all so happy and sweet. Love really must be something wonderful. And I really want that. That's why I have made a decision! I've already done all I need with my swimming in middle school, so in High School I want to try my hardest to get a girlfriend!! '</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School Debut

**Author's Note:**

> High School Debut!
> 
> To not be confused I guess
> 
> Haruna - Ai  
> Yoh- Rin  
> Asami - Gou  
> Asaoka - Sousuke  
> Mami - Nagisa  
> Fumi - actually he's out of this sorry
> 
> Also if you have not seen or read High School Debut you should it's good! And you'd probably get the story more

' I Nitori Aiichrou used to be on the swimming team up until my last year of junior high. All that time I was only focused on swimming and nothing else really. I actually really loved swimming I've made great friends and did my best so I was happy with doing it. But there was just one thing missing. After practices I always saw the other guys with girlfriends. And so many couples. They were all so happy and sweet. Love really must be something wonderful. And I really want that. That's why I have made a decision! I've already done all I need with my swimming in middle school, so in High School I want to try my hardest to get a girlfriend!! '

-

'I've been waiting like this for hours and not one person has hit on me yet.' Ai thought to himself as he waited at a park. This park, he was told that anyone would get hit on there. But no one came to him. All the girls ignored him. 'A-am I doing something wrong? I must look weird somehow!' He thought to himself as girls just glanced and walked away. "Um can you please take a picture for us?" A soft voice said next to him. Ai looked down to see a cute girl holding her phone to him. "Are you hitting on me??" He asked smiling stupidly. The girl just lifted an eyebrow. "N-no just I was asking for a picture." Ai's smile disappeared. "O-oh I see, yeah I'll take a picture." Ai took the phone and took the girls picture. "Thank you!" The girl said grabbing her phone and walking away. "Oh my god you look so cute!" He could here the girls as they walked away. "No way you're way cuter." He was honestly annoyed no one had hit on him. He just wanted to leave.

Ai just walked off. Not knowing there was a small hole in the concrete he tripped and fell, his shoe flying in the air as he fell dramatically. "Why me?" He looked to see if there were any girls around. Luckily everyone wasn't paying attention. "You dropped this. Well, more like it flew." Ai looked up to see a tall red head. This guy was actually pretty attractive. He was probably really popular too. He also looks like he's good with girls. He might know what girls want. "You're pretty attractive." Ai said randomly, causing the redhead's face to change quickly. "Huh?!" The boy said backing up a bit. "A-ah! Sorry! Just I thought! Well, thank you for picking up my shoe!" Ai said as he took his shoe and ran. 'Damn he thinks I'm gay!' He said as he ran home with only one shoe.

-

"It didn't work!" Ai said whining to his best friend. "Hm what happened? Did the girl and you not work out?" Ai laughed to himself and looked to Nagisa teary eyed. "No girl even hit on me! Should I talk more? Most guys in movies and books don't talk much! They're just so cool!" Nagisa looked at Ai for a while and squinted. "Hm...you don't really look like the cool type." Ai cried internally. He looked down to his feet. And then he remembered. "Oh! This one guy!" Nagisa jumped. "A guy hit on you?" He laughed. "Hey! At least someone noticed you!" Ai shook his head and stopped in the hall. "N-n-no! He didn't hit on me. He is everything I want to be! He looked really cool and popular. I bet he knows how to get the girls." Nagisa walked in front of him. "Maybe you should talk to him! He could coach you into getting all the ladies!" He said smiling wildly. "Yeah! Wait. I just ran into him by accident! Damn I'll never see him again." Ai said as he fell onto the ground. Nagisa still standing. As Ai laid on the ground he saw a familiar face. It was the guy from yesterday. "No way." Nagisa had a confused look on his face. "That's him." Nagisa turned to look at the boy. Ai shot up quickly and ran to talk to the boy. "Wait for me!" Nagisa yelled as Ai ran like a cheetah. 

Once again before getting to the boy he fell down the stairs. And again a shoe went flying. He looked up to the boy grabbing the shoe and walking to him. "Here." Ai just thought to himself. 'This guy really is handsome and cool.' "I feel like this has happened before." The boy said as Ai grabbed the shoe. Ai didn't say a thing. 'I need to know how to get a girlfriend!' Ai thought to himself.' He took a deep breath. "Um!! I'm Nitori Aiichirou, first year! Will you please teach me to be attractive? I want to know how to get girls! I want a girlfriend!" An awkward silence had filled the hall. A small redheaded girl approached him. She giggled and looked to the boy. "That sounds like fun! You should try it!" This girl was beautiful. Way beautiful. "No freaking way." The boy said looking away from Ai. "How mean! He asked you so why can't you help him a bit?" The boy looked away from the girl. "No, that's too much trouble." Ai just looked to the ground.

'I knew he'd refuse.' "Also why would he want a girlfriend?" Ai responded to the boy. "Because I want to be happy! I don't want to seem lame!" The redhead just looked to him coldly. "Girls are always complaining about stupid problems and then they get depressed and cry all the time. There is no way I'm doing this. I hate girls." The boy and girl both walked away. Ai just stood dumbfounded. 

-

Ai sat back in his classroom. Pouting. "How mean!" Nagisa said loudly. Ai just looked up lazily. "I guess I'll have to coach myself." Nagisa frowned. "Aww! Well why don't you find someone else?" Nagisa said kneeling down next to Ai's desk. "If I find someone that seems perfect." Aiichirou just lied on his desk. "Hello. I didn't know what room you'd be in so I had to look for you." The girl from yesterday. What could she want? "I'm sorry my brother was being a little harsh yesterday." So this girl is his sister. "B-brother? I'm sorry but I don't know either of your names." The girl giggled a bit and covered her mouth. "It's completely fine. I'm Matsuoka Gou, but please call me Kou, and my brother in Matsuoka Rin." ...Matsuoka. "Ah, well I'm Nitori Aiichirou." He said sitting up. "I know this, haha, you shouted it." Ai forgot that he yelled his name to them. "Oh...yeah, well what did you need to tell me?" Ai said smiling to the girl. Nagisa just sat there listening. "Well again, I apologize for my brother." Ai just shook his head. "No it's kind of my fault I asked out of the blue!" Kou shook her head lightly and sat down. "No, my brother has a different reason." The girls face changed. She was serious. "It's true that a lot of girls like my brother, but he's very straight forward and harsh. So he ended up hurting them. He's been told "Your so cold, do you even have feelings?" Or "How could someone date such a douche?" Also he seems to be different in a way. But I can't tell really..." Ai thought about what Kou had said. Later he was brought back. "But I want to try and help you Aiichirou-kun! I think you're nice and you seem sweet." Ai couldn't believe a girl was willing to help him. "A-ah thank you! Also you could just say Ai!" She smiled sweetly and grabbed her bag. "You should come over! I bet my brother has some clothes that may fit you!" She said clapping her hands together. "O-sure!" He said quickly and nervously. "Well I'll see you! Bye bye!" She walked out of the room. "Well, your new coach is a girl! That's even better!" Nagisa said as he stood up. "Yeah! I did really want her brother to be my coach though, but this might work better. I can learn from a girls perspective." Nagisa nodded quickly.

-

"You look so cool Ai!" Kou said loudly as Rin woke up to see a small silver haired boy and his sister trying on his old clothes. It took him a while to process what was happening. Ai just looked to him a little surprised. "...w-wait! What are you doing here? Take of my clothes!" He yelled to Ai. "But Ai looks good!" Kou said to her brother. As he brother stood his eyebrow twitching a bit. He looked at Ai again and walked into the kitchen. "Hey! What's wrong? Do I look bad?" Ai said as he ran to the kitchen to Rin. The redhead sat at the table drinking some coffee. He didn't look at Ai. "You're way too small for my clothing, also your hairstyle doesn't match the outfit. Also you and I obviously have different styles." He said taking another sip of his coffee. "Oh...I see." Ai said looking down to himself. "Don't worry Ai, you look fine." Kou said sweetly. Ai just turned to Kou. "Well, since you've been so nice to mean and you gave me some clothing I'll try going out like this! And hopefully girls will notice me!" Ai grabbed his things and walked to the door. "Thank you!" He shouted as he left. 

"Why won't you help him?" Kou asked as she sat at the table with Rin. "No way, he'll learn why girls aren't everything on his own." Kou just frowned. "All he wants is your help, not for you to find him a girl." Rin just brushed his hair back. "I don't want any thing to do with this." He said taking another sip. "Well I understand." Kou said getting up and walking away. 

Again no one hit on Ai. 'Why? Am I ugly?' He thought as he walked home alone. While on his way he saw a store and just walked into it. Walking to the magazine section. "That's it I'll just have to do it a different! I'll stay out of what's popular and only what fits me!" Ai searched through the magazines until he found what he wanted.

-

He read the magazine looking for what could possibly look good on him. "I can't do this!" He said to himself trying to think about what would be best. While Ai was in thought Rin arrived at the table where Ai was at. When I was back to reality he saw the handsome redhead in front of him. "A-Ah! Rin!" Ai yelled as he backed away. Rin didn't respond. He just looked to the magazines Ai was reading. All clothing magazines that didn't seem to fit him at all. "Why do you want to be attractive anyway?" Rin asked as he grabbed a magazine. "Huh? Oh well I thought it'd be an easier way to get a girlfriend." He said so plainly. What a cheesy reason. "You know having a girlfriend isn't always such a good time." Rin said with a poker face. Ai thought about what Kou had told him. Ai went blank. "Forget it." Rin got up to leave. But Ai stopped him. "Wait Rin!" Ai shot up quickly. "I know love is not always a good thing! It could hurt sometimes! And it may bring you to tears! But if you try your hardest then you won't regret it! That's why I'm going to give it my all!!" Rin stood still no emotion showing on his face. Kou showed up. "Hey! You should go to the mall tomorrow! I know lots of people hook up there! Maybe you'll meet a girl. I would go with you but I'm busy in Saturday's but it'll be even better!" Ai smiled widely and shook his head. "Sure! I'll go! I'll try my best!"

-

Here we go. 3 hours and no one has even talked to him. "This is annoying." He said to himself as he stood looking to his phone for the time. 'Really what am I doing wrong? Am I just not fit to be in love?' He thought to himself. He can't think like this. He must stay strong! "I can smell you from here." Ai heard a familiar voice. He turned to the sound. It was Rin. "Your clothes don't fit again also necklaces don't fit you, it's too much. You just look silly." Ai couldn't believe that Rin showed up. He would have expected Kou. "I guess I could coach you and uh yeah." Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Ai stood in shock. "Really?!" Rin didn't look straight at him. "Yeah, I feel like it." Ai smiled widely and almost hugged the other. "Only One condition though." Ai lifted an eyebrow. What could it be? "My sister is off limits." 'Oh I get it. Ai shook his head and nodded. "Understand?" Ai honestly had no interest in Kou but he nodded anyway. Ai and Rin walked off into the mall.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sum it up. Straight boys realize they're gay as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter two! Yes I finished finally! Hope you enjoy, I actually really like writing this!

"Where the hell is that guy?" Rin said as he looked to his phone for the time. It was 12:30. Ai was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. 

Ai ran as fast as he could through the crowd. 'Shit I'm late! I'm late!!' He pushed everyone out of his way until he arrived at the park. "I'm here!" He shouted to Rin who had an unamused look on his face. Ai was smiling nervously. "W-what's wrong?" Rin just looked at him and sighed. "You've done too much again." Ai lifted an eyebrow. "Again too much cologne, you could kill someone with that. Also the colors you have on don't match your skin tone. And again with the necklace." Rin ripped off Ai's cheap necklace. "Ah!" He took it from Rin. "Ugh c'mon." Rin said as he walked out of the park, Ai followed.

-

"Why are we here?" Rin and Ai arrived at Rin's house. "Because you look ridiculous, hopefully I have something that would fit you." He looked to Ai and grabbed a box in the closet. "You're pretty small so maybe you could fit some of my clothes from junior high." Ai lifted an eyebrow. 'Am I really that small?' He thought to himself. Hopefully Rin had cool looking clothes in junior high school! "Here." Rin gave Ai some black jeans a plain undershirt and a sweater. "Oh wow I thought you would have lame clothes!" Rin just sighed and put his things back. "Just change already and- well actually take a shower and I'll give you some different cologne." Ai nodded and ran to the bathroom across from Rin's room. Kou probably made him do this. But he was happy he didn't really mind.  

After his shower he put on the clothes Rin had lend him. Surprisingly they fit. "Whoa...I'm the size of 12 year old Rin?!" He cried to himself. "Well this outfit isn't that bad though." He had to admit the jeans fit perfectly and the sweater went perfectly with it. He just needed shoes. He ran to Rin's room. "Ah, I need shoes, mine won't go with this." Rin looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh, um here try these, they're my old shoes." He gave him all black sneakers. "A-Ah thank you!" He quickly put on the shoes. They were a little big but not too big. "Also here." Rin handed Ai some cologne. It was blue and smelt nice. "Find a bag to put your clothes in. I'll let you take the bag home." Ai nodded and searched. While looking for a bag he ran into a necklace. It was a silver necklace with an R on it. "Hey what's this?" Ai said holding it in both hands. Rin looked over and his eyes widened a bit. He grabbed the necklace and broke it. Throwing it in the trash after. "Rin?-" "It's nothing." Rin just walked out of the room. Ai stood for a while and ran out. 

It seems like Kou was home. But he heard another voice. When Ai walked out Kou was standing next to another guy. He was really tall and had brown hair. Also his skin was dark, eyes teal. "Oh Ai! Hi!" Kou said as soon as she saw him. She has her arm wrapped around the boy. Her boyfriend? Rin raised an eyebrow as he looked to the other guy. "Did we have plans today?" The tall guy just shook his head and looked to Ai. "I heard you were coaching someone on how to get the ladies. So I wanted to meet the guy." Ai stood awkwardly. Kou let the guy go. "I invited him! I thought it'd be fun!" Kou smiled sweetly. The taller tanned guy just introduced himself. "I'm Yamazaki Sousuke." He said smiling to Ai. Ai was a little scared. This guy was huge. He's like twice Ai's size. "Ah, I'm Nitori Aiichirou, I'm Rin's-" He thought of what to say but was interrupted. "I know. Pretty amazing you had the balls to ask Rin such a thing." Ai backed up a bit. "Rin told me about you. Honestly you aren't ugly so you may be able to pick up some girls. A lot of girls like guys with baby faces." Sousuke said smiling down at Ai. "He's just being nice." Rin said from behind. Sousuke's face changed. "Huh? No way. I'm being real here." Ai looked to Sousuke. He examined him head to toe. 'I guess good looking people have good looking friends.' Ai thought to himself. Sousuke really was just as attractive as Rin. Just a bit nicer. 

Ai felt kind of bad that Sousuke came, maybe he wanted to spend time with Kou and Rin. "Well since your friend is here I should leave?" He asked Rin quietly. Rin just turned quickly. "No don't go home! You and I need to go get you some clothes so don't leave." Kou and Sousuke joined in. "You two are going to the mall, right? I'm going too!" Kou said smiling brightly. "Me too!" Sousuke said right after Kou. "Sousuke go home!" Kou just laughed lightly. "We'll just tag along! We won't be in your way!" Rin just grunted and walked to the door looking to Ai. "C'mon we're gonna get jeans that actually fit you." And out they went.

-

While at the mall Ai tried on all sorts of different clothing. Yet nothing really looked good on him which was strange. "There's something really wrong here. I just don't know." Rin said to himself as he bit his cheek. "It looks great!" "You should get it!" Kou and Sousuke said together. "SHUT IT!" Rin yelled to them and their smiles slowly fading. "Let's just go to another store, you probably don't have much money so you can't get a lot." Rin went to put the clothes back as Ai changed back. After they all left. At the next store nothing really fit him there either. "What is wrong?!" Rin yelled. "I think he looks good in most of the things he's tried on." Kou said smiling sweetly next to Sousuke. Sousuke nodded. Ai was embarrassed. He just put Rin's clothes back on. "For some reason you look better in my clothes than the ones here." Rin said scratching the back of his head. 

Ai thought to himself. "Maybe I should take your clothes!" "Hell no!" Rin yelled right after. Kou stood thinking of what the problem could be. "Well we have just been taking him to stores with in style clothing, what if he looks better in another style?" This actually wasn't a bad idea. Sousuke agreed with Kou. "Seems like that's what's wrong. He looks good in most of the clothes but, they don't fit him." Ai was a bit confused by the statement but understood later on. "Oh! Well...Hm I don't really know what kind of style fits me best." Rin just sighed and thought. "My legs are getting tired!" Kou said bringing Rin back. "Let's get something to drink!" Rin quickly turned to Kou. "What? Don't complain! You wanted to come!" Kou just pouted. Ai was a little hungry. "Well, it's ok. I'm a little hungry also." Rin sighed. "Fine I guess." 

-

"So you used to be on the swim team?" Sousuke asked Ai as they sat and ate. Ai had food still in his mouth. He quickly swallowed, almost choking. "Mhm!" Sousuke talked before Ai could finish. "You go to Rin's school? And want to learn to get the ladies?" Ai just nodded taking a sip of his drink. 

Ai looked around the table. Everyone was so attractive compared to him. But really Rin was most attractive. "What?" Rin said as he finished taking a sip of his drink. "Oh I was just thinking, you all are probably really popular." Sousuke and Kou laughed. "No way! I don't even have a girlfriend." Sousuke said to Ai. "What?! So you've never been asked out?!" Ai shouted. The smile on Sousuke's face staying in awkward silence. "You have?! So then you must be popular with the girls!" Sousuke shook his head. "But compared to Rin..." Ai stood up from his seat. "So a lot of girls like him?" Sousuke nodded. "Yeah it's amazing really, once back in elementary all the girls in his class asked him out." Ai jumped back. 'That's insane!' Ai thought to himself. "His locker was always stuffed on Valentine's Day. I had to help him bring them home." This really is crazy. Even in elementary he got all the girls. Ai's face changed quickly. "That's Amazing!" He said looking to Rin like a proud mother. 

"But Ai, a lot of guys hated him for it." Ai looked over to Sousuke with a questioning face. "Oh..." Ai looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Well most of the letters in his lockers we're love but some were also hate. Boyfriends always hated Rin. Most girlfriends would fall for him and leave. Speaking of, there was also the Silver incident." Silver incident? As soon as Sousuke mentioned it Rin shot up. 

"Y'know that story really pisses me off so speak of it while I'm around." They all watched as Rin walked off. Ai thought about the word Silver and what it could possibly mean. Ai thought back to when Rin and him were in Rin's room and he found a silver necklace. Could that be related to the incident. "Shit I got carried away." Sousuke said brushing his hair back. "I hope this isn't rude to ask but what exactly is the Silver incident?" Ai said sitting straight and looking over to Kou. She bit her cheek and looked down and back at Ai.

"Well during middle school Rin finally let a girl into his world. It was the Manager of his swim team. She really loved silver jewelry. She collected and made lots of it." Kou looked over to Sousuke, he was in the middle of taking a drink. "Ah, oh I know this part better! You see Rin was a popular guy, one of the other girls on the volleyball team had told her that she was going out with Rin. Which made her think Rin cheated. It was a big deal all around, and suddenly everyone started to dislike Rin. This really messed with Rin though. He started getting slower and always lost at relays so he quit swimming. Now he seems to just not like girls very much, he just ignores them." Ai was really shocked. If he would have known he wouldn't have asked. Now he feels terrible. 'Having a girlfriend isn't always such a good time.' Rin said that before he started coaching Ai. Now he knows why he had said it.

"Ah I need to use the bathroom!" Ai said as he ran out of the restaurant. 

"There's a restroom behind our table?" Sousuke said as he raised an eyebrow and continued drinking.

Ai ran around to find Rin. He was outside on the bench next to the entrance. As soon as Ai saw Rin he awkwardly sat next to him.  
"Those who are attractive should be those who want to be, I've had enough." Ai just sat there. He was shocked but he somewhat understood. "Girls are too much. They seem to be so annoying and careless. Weird how girls just pay attention to looks and once I'm myself they leave. I'm kind of sick of it." Ai just listened and nodded, biting his lip. "Hey...how about I ask those two to coach you? They also know what girls like." Ai was completely thrown off guard. For some reason his coach had to be Rin. "W-no! No way, I've already decided that I'm only going to trust you!" Ai said almost losing it completely. 

"Even if they go to me instead of you?" Ai was a bit confused by the statement. "A-ah? Well I'll try my best to make them want me, I know you don't like girls so I'll keep them away! I just want you to keep coaching me!" Ai said moving around, Rin couldn't tell what the hell was happening. But it was funny. "Pfft!" Rin let out a small giggle. "Huh? What's so funny." Rin covered his mouth and held in his laughter. "Nothing at all." His smile was really nice. Ai thought to himself, he's never seen Rin smile. "Yknow you actually have a nice smile, do that more often." Ai said smiling sweetly." All Rin did was raise an eyebrow and blush a little. "You do want me to teach you to get girls right?" Ai was confused. "Huh? What do you mean?" Rin started to feel awkward. He got up to go back inside. Ai got up and ran after him. "Rin!" When Rin turned back he was blushing madly. What? Did he see a cute girl? "N-nothing." Rin turned and walked again.

"Please don't quit coaching me!" Ai yelled, his voice shaking. "Shut up! I won't!" A smile slowly grew on Ai's face. 

'I probably won't experience love the same way as Rin, but when I fall in love, could I be able to understand them? It'd be nice if I could fall in love. And understand.'  
Ai thought as he walked back with Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Did My Best!!


End file.
